Megalith (Shadow Fight)
Summary Megalith is the second Eternal encountered in the Underworld, the multiplayer mode of Shadow Fight 2. He is one of the four bosses of the first floor of the Underworld, along with his brothers: Volcano, Fungus and Vortex. He makes his first appearance very early during the main events of Shadow Fight 2 when he gets awakened from his slumber by the Shadow Energy released to the world by Shadow, who opened the Gates of Shadows. He warns Shadow to turn back from his way into the Underworld, for his struggle to save the world is futile. Shadow challenges him to a fight in order to stop him from destroying the earth. The hero wins the duel and weakens the god in the process. Later on, after Shadow defeated Titan and destroyed the Gates of Shadows, he was tasked with defending one of his sister's magical artifacts, that were able to control destiny and fate. He represents the concept of crystals and earth, and is one of Tenebris' creations. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Megalith Origin: Shadow Fight 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely as old as the universe Classification: Eternal, Immortal, Embodiment of the concept of earth, Force of Nature, Life Form, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic as Ice Manipulation; Earth Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against Shadow, who lacks a body), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Abstract Existence (Type 2, is the embodiment of the concept of crystals and earth), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (Presumably Mid-Godly - embodies the concept of crystals and earth, and these two must be destroyed to truly kill him, Sensei states that he would sill come back to life after getting killed, as any life form does), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Acrobatics Attack Potency: Planet level (Stated that he moved continents in the past, and that cleansing the earth was his role, is as strong as Volcano) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Shadow in combat after the previous dodged Hermit's natural, cloud to earth lightning. Can also dodge Shadow's lightning attacks at point blank range) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level Stamina: Superhuman, possibly higher (Put up a good fight against Shadow before he became tired. Fought and killed many armies of humans in the past) Range: Standard melee range with his brass knuckles. Dozens of meters with thrown crystals. Up to hundreds of meters with his magic. Planetary with his earth manipulation. Standard Equipment: The Coral Prickles, throwing crystals and the Ice Pillar amulet. Intelligence: Moderate (He is a very skilled combatant who's fought many sorts of fighters in the past, and as such gained a lot of knowledge over fighting styles and techniques) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ice Pillar:' Megalith forms ice in one hand and smashes it onto the ground, creating a wave of ice pillars. The ice pillars travel on the ground until they hit the enemy. Widow_Ice_Pillar(1).gif Gallery Megalith_Dungeon(10).png|His dungeon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Gods Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 5